blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Card System
Home CARD SYSTEM Overview In different areas of the game there are slots into which you can play cards. You can play cards that you own into as many of these slots as you wish to, with a maximum of one card per slot, so long as any card played is of the right type for the slot (e.g. a Training card into a training slot or a Health card into a health slot), and you have enough energy available to pay for it - every card has a card-energy cost which must be paid to play the card. Card Attributes There are six different types of cards that are available in the game: Contract, Training, Tactics, Youth Improvement, Weight, and Health cards. Every card has an energy value which ranges from one to five. The higher the energy value of the card, the more powerful its effect. To play a card, however, you must pay a cost equal to its card-energy value from your club’s general energy pool. Every card also has a random focus. If you play a card whose focus matches the slot’s focus then you gain a synergy bonus, which increases the effect of the card. There are also rare ‘Epic’ cards which cost one energy to play, some of which may have a wild-focus (a focus match with any slot they are played into). All Epic cards have the same effect as card with a card-energy value of five. Daily Cards Every day each of your club’s buildings will provide a number of Daily cards based upon the energy tech upgrades invested in that building. These Daily cards can be played into any available appropriate slots, including slots that take effect on days in the future. At the end of every day any Daily cards that have not been played will disappear, at at the beginning of the next day you will receive a fresh batch of Daily cards. Collectable Cards Collectable cards are gained in a number of different ways: you can buy them in card decks with tokens, or you can acquire them through various tech options or from rewards and prizes. Unlike Daily cards, Collectable cards do not disappear at the end of each day, but will be stored in your club’s card album until you eventually play them. Quantity of Daily Cards Each of your club’s buildings provides Daily cards. The amount of such cards they provide depends on the building’s energy tech upgrades that the club has invested in. Contract cards, however, operate on a slightly different system (see below). Each energy tech upgrade provides one energy point, and the building will provide a number of cards whose combined energy values equal that of the total energy supplied by that building’s energy tech upgrades. The exact combination of energy values of these cards will be randomly determined, and so the amount of Daily cards your club may receive from a building may vary from day to day, but will never be more than seven cards. The maximum card-energy value of any single card is capped at the energy tech upgrade level, but no card can ever have a card-energy value greater than five. e.g. Suppose your Training building had an energy tech of 4. That means every day the building supplies cards whose total card-energy is equal to 4 card-energy. The highest card-energy value of any card supplied will be 4 card-energy. So the building could on one day provide a single 4 card-energy training card, or could provide two 2 card-energy Training cards, or four 1 card-energy cards or any other combination that totals a total of 4 card energy. Contract card supply is worked out slightly differently. Contract cards are supplied by the Office building and use Energy tech as do the other buildings. Energy tech levels of one to five determine the maximum energy level card that can be generated. You will receive one Contract card per day of an card-energy value up to this maximum e.g. if your energy tech in the Office was 4, then every day you will receive one contract card that will have a card-energy value of between one and four. The amount of energy that is added to your general energy pool (see below for more detail) will be equal to the card-energy value of the card you received. If you raise the Office energy tech to 6 or higher, then you will have a chance of increasing the amount of energy cards you receive that day, though these energy cards do not add energy to your general energy pool. e.g. suppose you have Office energy tech of 6. That means that every day you will produce one Contract card with a card-energy value of between one and five, and have energy added to your general energy pool equal to the card-energy value of the card you received. You also have a chance of producing additional; Contract cards, as your Contract tech is 6. The Card-energy value of these additional cards will also be between one and five, but if you do receive them you do not receive any additional energy to your general energy pool. General Energy Pool Every day your club will receive an amount of daily energy based upon the energy tech upgrades your club has invested in. The energy provided by each building is combined into a general energy pool, and any energy spent comes out of that general pool i.e. there are no individual energy pools attached to specific buildings. Energy not spent by the end of the day does not carry over to the following day. Whenever you play a card you must pay an amount of energy out of your general energy pool equal to the card-energy value of that card (the only exception to this is an Epic card, which costs zero energy to play). If you do not have enough energy left in your general energy pool to pay the card’s cost you cannot play that card.